Impossible Love
by xNightBlossomx
Summary: [AU] With Tyrion marrying Sansa, and plans for Joffrey and Cersei to be married to Tyrells. That leaves Jaime the only one not married. Tywin has found away to relieve him of the King's Guard, and to top it off has found a power family hidden away in the world; The Borgia's. But, only a Borgia can love a Borgia, can Jaime break this? What role will the Borgia's play in the Game?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea in my head for a little over a year, now. I just now finally sat down and wrote up the first chapter. (No, it literally just happened.) This story will be different from my others, I will try and have each chapter at least 500 words. That means some chapters might be a little shorter than others. This story will be AU, some things might have happened in the show that will happen in a different timeline in my story. I don't know how popular this story will be, since I've not found any Got/Borgias crossover fanfics. That means I might discontinue it if I see the fanbase isn't big enough. I've said it before; I like making and updating stories that people like.

To all those that read my Jaime/OC story; _Dark Paradise_ , no need to worry I'll be updating **SOON** , promise! I'm just thinking things over, it's possible I might rewrite that story and change some things. I don't know yet, once I figure things out I will update it.

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THE STORY, GAME OF THRONES AND THE BORGIAS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

-Tywin-

Sunlight shined in through the curtains, the light dancing across the mostly empty room. The light hit a tall older man that was staring at the map on a large table.

His hair was thinning at the top, with hints of his once blond hair still visible in some pairs. Just looking at his face one that didn't know him, could tell he was a cold man.

A smirk started to form on his wrinkled face; while his green eyes darted from the map and up at the four figures that stood across from him. Three male figures and a single woman were staring back at him.

"Father, why is it you called us here?" The female asked.

"Yes grandfather, I have a kingdom to rule after all… I don't have time for…" The youngest of the males froze when his grandfather's cold eyes narrowed at him.

"I have found something, something that can benefit us all." The old man told the four.

"And what would that be? Finally found a way to marry Jaime off, too? After all, you are having me marry the Stark girl; Sansa, Joffrey is marrying that Tyrell girl and Cersei her brother." The imp of the four spoke up.

"As always Tyrion you are one step ahead of the rest." The older man chuckled darkly.

The imp; known as Tyrion had a hint of shock on his face, while the others faces were covered in shock.

"Wait, what, how…" The woman gasped, speechless.

"That, my daughter is none of your concern… What is important is that I've found Jaime his future wife." The man seemed to ooze pride and victory.

The one know as Jaime had yet to say a thing, he just stared in silence at his father. Deep, deep down he wondered what his betrothed looked like, how old she was, the list went on. Even though he was going to be married, didn't mean he was going to stop his relationship with Cersei.

His father may have control on who they marry, but, he would never have a control on who he loved.

-Rodrigo-

Their land was in the middle of the Narrow Sea, _Rome_ , was their capital, and House _Borgia_ was who ruled _Rome_.The older man had not long received word from Kings Landing. Tywin Lannister wanted his Lucrezia to marry his son.

The sun shined in through the window; it was so bright but it didn't bother him, he was used to their bright sun. Of course, he had thought about arranging a marriage for his daughter.

He'd never thought of marrying her to a Lannister. The more he thought about it, though, the more he liked it. He loved his daughter, hell, he loved all his children that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and marry her into power.

He needed allies like the rest of the world. Lucrezia was a free spirit, still believing in fairytales and all that nonsense. He'd tried to ease her out those beliefs but, it seemed the harder he pushed the harder she pulled.

She was a Borgia after all, could he expect any less from his own flesh and blood? With a sigh and a heavy hand Rodrigo Borgia wrote a reply back to Tywin Lannister and sent the message by Raven.

Now, all that was left was to break the news to his children; they were all to leave for Kings Landing immediately. It was sure his sons would be more than happy since the Borgias rarely left their land.

The hardest part by far would be informing his little girl that she would not be coming home with the rest of them. Instead, she would be staying and be married to a man she didn't know, none other than Jaime Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I apologize for the wait on chapter two. My laptop has been acting up, here lately. I had over half of the chapter typed up, and I had to wipe my laptop clean. I didn't have a chance to transfer the file to my flash drive, so I lost it. I had to retype it all, but I think this one turned out better than the other. Anyway, on to replies to the reviews:

 **Guest #1:** _Cesare's thoughts about Lucrezia's marriage might appear in the next chapter. If not chapter three, his thoughts will be revealed before they arrive at King's Landing. His feelings will change as the story goes, since his feelings for his sister will go from 'close sibling relationship' to 'more than siblings'._

 **RHatch89:** _Thank you; hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

 **Guest # 2-4:** _Here you guys are chapter two! (:_

Alright, so I apologize if Lucrezia seems a little _ooc_ in this chapter. It had been some time since I've watched _'The Borgia's'_. I was trying to remember how she was before her father arranged her first marriage. If my memory is correct she was very innocent, and was a lot like Sansa before Joffrey happened. I will be rewatching the series, before I make chapter three, so it might be some time before it's out.

 **Enjoy.**

 **Sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes. I have yet to edit the story.**

* * *

-Lucrezia-

The gardens were beautiful, they seemed to be more beautiful the warmer the weather seemed to get. The princess of _Rome_ hummed the sweetest of tunes as she walked through the flowery maze. Lucrezia was the young princess's name and she was a sight to see. All of _Rome's_ women wanted to be her, and all of _Rome's_ men wanted to marry her, or at least bed her.

Lucrezia was one of those young maidens that still believed in fairytales, that her prince or knight would ride up on a white horse. Maybe, it was because of her father, mother, and brothers _babying_ the girl to no end. She had _flowered_ later than other girls. Her father and mother had thought she might have been infertile for a time there. Since the young princess had finally flowered into a woman she was now of age to be married.

In all honesty it had been a year since she had flowered into a woman, and in that year she had tried her hardest to talk her father into letting her marry whomever she wanted. She didn't want to marry someone she didn't know, or better yet didn't love. She'd had a young Dornishman come to try and woo her, and she fell head over heels for him, but when the Dornishman went to her father to ask for her hand he refused to give her to him. Lucrezia was heartbroken and had locked herself in her room for weeks. She refused to speak to anyone, not even Cesare: her beloved brother. She sat in that room and cried for the first few days, but after the second day she stopped crying and just sat in her room being stubborn.

Lucrezia couldn't help but wonder; if the Dornishman wasn't good enough, then would anyone be good enough in her father's eyes?

"Princess Lucrezia!" One of her handmaidens called out to her from the end of the maze she had just came from.

"Yes?" She called sweetly back, her head turning to look back the way she came. Her blond curls lying freely down her back, bouncing off her shoulders from her movement.

"Your father has called for you within his counsel room." The handmaiden spoke back, her voice traveling through the air past the flower maze.

"Yes, yes, I will be there shortly." She said with a nod, even though she couldn't see her nod.

Making swift with her movements, she turned on her heels and went back the way she came. Once she was out of the gardens she headed into the castle and straight toward her father's counsel room. She couldn't help but wonder why he was calling for her, in his counsel room of all places. With a mention shrug she continued heading toward her father. When she arrived outside the room she knocked gently on the large heavy doors; after a moment of waiting for a response, before she could count to ten she heard a deep voice from the other side of the door.

"Enter, my sweetling." It was her father's deep voice.

Pushing the doors open she stepped into the room, her blue eyes searching her surroundings. The first thing her eyes landing on were her two older brothers: Juan, and Cesare. The two men turned to look towards her. Juan flashed his sneering smirk at her, while Cesare smiled kindly toward her.

The blond princess curtsied toward the three men. When she finally straightened her gaze moved over the three men. She couldn't help but wonder why she was summoned here, of all places. Silence fell over the room that is until Lucrezia finally decided to speak.

"Father, you summoned me?" She asked, her eyes locked onto her father.

"Yes, that is correct. I've summoned all three of you here, to share important information." Rodrigo spoke, his eyes traveling from his daughter to his sons.

"What would that be father?" Juan asked.

"We are traveling to King's Landing." A grin crossed Rodrigo's lips while his eyes traveled back ago his sons landing on his daughter this time.

"Westeros? Why father?" Cesare narrowed his dark eyebrows in question at his father's words.

"Why, because of your sister." Rodrigo flashed the three a mischievous grin, it was written all over his face that he knew something they did not.

"Because of me, father?" Lucrezia asked, her voice laced with confusion. "Unless, you have another daughter that we do not know about."

Rodrigo chuckled in amusement from his daughter's joke and shook his head. "No sweetling, you are my only daughter, and yes because of you sweet girl."

"My apologizes, father, but I am confused." She admitted her fingers fidgeting with the laces in her dress.

"Of course you are sweetling." Rodrigo chuckled once again, before turning on his heels to move toward the window, and look out over the courtyard.

"Juan, Cesare, we are going to King's Landing, because our sweet Lucrezia is to be married." Rodrigo didn't bother to turn around at face his children.

If he had turned around he would see that not only Lucrezia, but Juan and Cesare's faces were covered in complete and utter shock.

' _Married? I am to be married? To someone in King's Landing…? In Westeros._ ' She thought staring with wide eyes at her father's back.

After the shock wore off of the blond princess she straightened her posture and spoke. "May I ask father, to whom?"

"Names are not important right now, my sweet. Just know that he is from House Lannister." Rodrigo spoke, still not bothering to turn around and look at her.

' _House Lannister…_ ' Was all that echoed within her mind. Maybe he was the knight she'd been dreaming of. Oh, she couldn't way to meet her betrothed.


End file.
